


Snow

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [7]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, Snow!, and this is supposed to be mostly minkwang, i really like snow so i made a story where there was snow!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: There's snow!! Yes, I am that bad at summaries...





	Snow

It was a very snowy day, it snowed so much they had canceled a lot of trains and Minhyuk was starting to lose patience, it was cold, he wasn't dressed for this kind of weather. After a veryyy long wait, he finally managed to come home. On the way from the train station to the house, he saw kids having fun on the sidewalks, they were probably high-schooler enjoying the fact that classes had been cancelled because buses weren't running...wait...he knew that coat...this was definitely Eunkwang's...

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes thinking of how these guys were kids and looked at them for a bit more. They were all so covered, it was as if it was the first time they had ever been in the snow.

 

Eunkwang and Sungjae were having a snowball fight with Ilhoon sending them some but getting annoyed when he was touched. Hyunsik and Changsub were trying to make a snowman but an overly excited Eunkwang kept involuntarily destroying their work.

 

Minhyuk suddenly noticed he wasn't alone stating at them. Peniel was next to him, the amount of snow he had on him showed that he had probably taken a great part in the snowball fight and looked tired but was all smiles. He told him to go change and play with them and then proceeded to make the biggest snowball ever, threw it on Sungjae but he dodged and Hyunsik received it right in the face. A look of horror crossed Peniel's face as he ran away to save his life while Minhyuk went to change because it was freezing cold.

 

When he came back, Peniel was even more covered in snow and Hyunsik looked very satisfied and had a wild Ilhoon on his back.

 

Eunkwang and Sungjae had ended up rolling around in the snow, getting in Changsub's way, the latter was still diligently making his snowman. After a hello kiss to Eunkwang, Minhyuk went to help him laughing because Peniel was now looking at Eunkwang with a snowball in hand, ready to launch it...

 

Later, Sungjae was lying on the couch, they had all teamed up against him «because you're the tallest!» and he had ended up being crushed by six people in the snow and now kept saying they had tried to kill him while Changsub was playing innocent, saying they didn't mean to all jump on him at the same time, it was unexpected circumstances...

 

Ilhoon and Hyunsik had disappeared, they didn't want to know what they doing, they had went upstairs giggling and whispering to each other and giggling some more, which was precisely why they didn't want to know... Peniel was still outside, camera in hand, taking pictures (apparently, the light was very beautiful).

 

Eunkwang was emptying the dishwasher singing a weird song he had made up about dishes attacking the sponge and the sponge responding back by breaking it, it didn't make any sense... while Minhyuk looked at him. Literally, he was basically seated, not offering any help and looking at Eunkwang, he was wondering how in the world that guy could be always so cheerful and he started reminiscing when they had started to date and how Eunkwang became all shy wherever they ended up alone in the room, until the day he got comfortable and Minhyuk's life changed drastically after that...If there was one thing to say about Eunkwang, it was that this guy is wild...but right now he had added a dance to the weird song and it had gotten creepier since now the sponge didn't just break them but also put fire to the house and ran away with the drying-up cloth to start a new life. Completely out of the blue, Eunkwang asked him if he preferred being the sponge or the cloth and Minhyuk knew Eunkwang had some weird influence on him because he started to think about it and decided that he would be the sponge because he didn't want Eubkwang to be the dish murderer... (from the living-room they heard Sungjae saying that if it were him, he would definitely be the sponge and Subbie would be his drying-cloth and then they started fighting because Changsub wanted to be the sponge too and Minhyuk was glad they were in an other room) that made Eunkwang laugh a lot and Minhyuk kind of wanted to cuddle after this long tiring day so he decided to help the other, and ended up singing the weird song with him.

 

When it became too dark to picture anything, Peniel went back inside to find Sungjae and Changsub arguing over who would be the sponge and did the only thing that should be done, he ignored them completely. He went into the kitchen and found Eunkwang and Minhyuk singing a weird strangely addictive song and couldn't but laugh at Eunkwang's silly sociopath sponge dance...

 

They then all heard a big boom coming from upstairs, followed by laughs and Minhyuk started pestering internally over the two lovebirds upstairs that were going to destroy the house...

When they heard another boom, Minhyuk went upstairs while rambling on «House protection», which made Sungjae and Changsub laugh from the living-room (they had had to deal with Minhyuk's house-protection in the past).

 

A few minutes later Minhyuk came down, looking really satisfied with himself (Sungjae was secretly convinced Minhyuk enjoyed crushing over people's fun).

Minhyuk would have loved to spend the evening calmly around a chimney fire but since they didn't have a chimney and it was hard to have a calm evening in this house, he just ended up on Eunkwang's bed to cuddle like he had wanted earlier then fell asleep and woke up in the middle of the night because Eunkwang was keeping all the blanket to himself and now Minhyuk was freezing, he ended up trying to get closer to the blanket and ended up being Eunkwang's pillow, if this was the price to pay to be warm, he would gladly endure it and he fell back asleep, feeling all warm and comfy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for reading you are awesome!!  
> So my break is over so I probably won't be as on fire as I've been lately, well, I say that but I probably will keep posting anyway (!_!)...  
> So this was a little Minhyuk centered fic because I love Minhyuk and I don't write that much about him so this time around I put things from his point of view~  
> Thanks again for reading and sorry if there were typos, I finally found a better way to correct them so there shouldn't be as much as before but sorry anyway!!  
> Have a great day! Or sleep well!!


End file.
